L'histoire d'une vie
by sweetness-dream
Summary: La 7ème année a Poudlard sortit tout droit de mon petit esprit! Venez voir! Hermionedrago! R!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'histoire d'une vie

**Auteur :** Ba moi hihi!

**Disclaimer** Malheuresement aucun personnages ne m'appartient tout est a la grande J-K Rowling ( a genoux devant elle , on sait jamais elle pourra peut etre me les prêtes ! ) seule l'histoire est a moi! Mais bon c'est déjà pas mal! non!

**Rating : **Enfait j'étais pas vraiment sure de moi donc j'ai mis R au cas ou... Et puis avec moi on sais jamais comment sa va tourner ( ange)

**Couples : **Alors la c'est surprise faut lire pour savoir ;)

**Petite note de l'auteur ( c'est moi )** : Bon alors je me lance ! Je republi cette fic mais cette fois dans les règles de l'art ( mais oui c'est le tit truc que jvien écrire la! roooo mdr) on voit que je découvre... bref j'espere que l'histoire va vous plaire! pour l'instant les 8 premiers mais jme demande si jvais pas y apporter quelques petit changements! Enfin bref je vais publier déja les trois premiers chapitre!et oui comme sa ! allez zarete de parlé! bonne lecture et bisoux a toutes et tous ( on sait jamais )!

**Chapitre 1 : Double attirance**

Il embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui était à découvert. Elle reconnut son parfum, Angel, il sentait incroyablement bon. Son propre cou se renversa, offert, quand il lui embrassa la gorge. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux incapables de contrôler les pulsions qui montaient en elle. Il la rendait folle avec ses baisers mais elle aimait sa, elle le désirait plus que tout au monde et son désir ne cessa d'augmenter quand il lui enleva sa robe. Ils étaient à présents nus tout les deux les yeux de chacun plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Soudain Hermione se réveilla. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêver qu'elle coucher avec Drago Malefoy. Pas lui ! Bon il fallait avoué qu'il était assez beau garçon, mais lui et Hermione se détestait depuis leur entrée en 1 ère année à Poudlard. Non en réalité ils se détestaient déjà même avant de s'être rencontré. Drago reproché à Hermione d'être une Sang de Bourbe et non un sang pur. Ce qui signifiait que ces parents n'était pas sorciers mais moldu. Et puis Hermione aimait quelqu'un d'autre et sa depuis bien longtemps. Dès qu'ils étaient devenu amis en 1 ère année elle avait ressentit quelque chose de fort pour lui. Pensant au début que c'était de l'amitié, plus se sentiment avait grandi plus elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour. Elle, Hermione Granger, était amoureuse du célébrissime Harry Potter, son meilleur ami. Bien attendu il n'en savait rien, elle attendait le moment opportun pour lui avouer se qu'elle ressentait. Et ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle l'attendait. En effet ils avait tous gradient et rentreraient dans un mois en 6 ème année de Poudlard. A cette pensée Hermione se sentit un peu mélancolique mais il lui suffit de se rappeler les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble tout les trois, et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux, pour qu'elle aille beaucoup mieux. En pensant à Harry elle se rappela que son anniversaire était dans trois jours et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de lui envoyer son cadeau accompagné d'une carte qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait. Elle décida de s'y mettre tout de suite. De toute façon elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir et de continuer son rêve là où elle l'avait laissé avec Malefoy. Elle sortit donc un parchemin et sa plume et se mit à écrire.

« Cher Harry

Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. A vrai dire je dois t'avouer quelque chose mais je t'expliquerais sa chez Ron car je ne le peut pas dans cette lettre »

Elle s'arrêta là. Sa n'allait pas du tout. Elle allait effectivement lui dévoiler ses sentiments chez Ron mais elle voulait qu'il ne se doute de rien. Elle reprit donc un autre parchemin puis se remit à écrire. Elle fut finalement satisfaite par la 5e lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Elle la donna donc, ainsi que le cadeau, à son hiboux et lui demanda de tout porter à Harry. Malheuresement en voulant ranger l'encre le plus discrètement possible elle fit tomber la lampe se qui eu pour effet de réveiller Ginny avec qui elle partageait sa chambre ici comme à Poudlard. En effet en 1 année elle était devenu très proche d'elle et lui avait même parlé de ses sentiments pour Harry.

G : «Mione, bon sang quesque tu fabrique ? demanda t-elle l'air complètement endormi. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de son rêve avec Drago. Elle se décida finalement à lui en parler sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

H : Bé j'ai fait un cauchemar et comme je n'avais plus sommeil j'ai décidé d'écrire la carte d'anniversaire d'Harry, je sais que Ron lui a déjà envoyé

G : A 3 h du matin ?

H : Désolé je ne voulais vraiment pas te réveiller. Bon bé fait de beaux rêves ! dit-elle timidement

G : Oué, merci, toi aussi ! Grogna Ginny. 2 min plus tard elle c'était déjà rendormit et Hermione décida qu'elle devait en faire de même. Elle ferma donc ces paupières et finit par s'endormir en ne pensant cette fois pas à Drago mais à Harry !

Vila c'est court je sais! Mais bon les deux prochain vienents alor! Surtout n'oubliez pas Review! Sa fait toujours TRES plaisir!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** L'histoire d'une vie

**Auteur :** Ba moi hihi!

**Disclaimer** Malheuresement aucun personnages ne m'appartient tout est a la grande J-K Rowling ( a genoux devant elle , on sait jamais elle pourra peut etre me les prêtes ! ) seule l'histoire est a moi! Mais bon c'est déjà pas mal! non!

**Rating : **Enfait j'étais pas vraiment sure de moi donc j'ai mis R au cas ou... Et puis avec moi on sais jamais comment sa va tourner ( ange)

**Couples : **Alors la c'est surprise faut lire pour savoir ;)

**Chapitre 2 : Perdu entre joie et peine**

Harry dormait paisiblement quand il sentit des picotements dans son cou. Il resta couché tentant de se rendormir mais comme les picotements devenaient de plus en plus forts il se décida finalement à allumé sa petite lampe de chevet. IL découvrit alors Coq, le hibou de Ron, à côté de lui et deux grands hiboux derrière la fenêtre. Harry se demanda d'abord comment Coq était rentré puis il se rendit conte qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre entre ouverte, juste assez pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Il regarda l'heure, 23 h 59, dans une minute se serait son anniversaire. Après les avoir fait rentré il regarda les deux hiboux. Il reconnut celui d'Hermione et l'autre venait sans doute de l'école. Soudain Harry se sentit triste, il réalisa qu'il manquait un hibou, celui de son parrain. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont il était mort. Il en voulait terriblement à Voldemort pour avoir d'abord tuer ses parents puis son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser,

ils étaient morts tout les trois pour le protéger. Bien sur Harry savait que son parrain ne lui en voulait pas car il avait aimer Harry comme son propre fils et qu'il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir cru. Harry savait tous ça car Sirius lui avait écrit une lettre que Dumbledore lui avait remise à la fin de l'année précédente :

« Cher Harry

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est sûrement que je suis mort. Mais je t'en supplie il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable. Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé goût à la vie. Même si je sais que le monde entier ne croira jamais en mon innocence, je sais que toi, Harry Potter, mon neveu, tu y crois et cela me suffit largement. Grâce à ta confiance j'ai surmonté mes moments de doutes. Je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses car tu es le digne fils de Lily et James Potter et je sais aussi que tu parviendras à vaincre Voldemort

Sincèrement

Sirius »

Harry avait du lire et relire cette lettre pour s'en persuader. Mais les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient en tête. Il lui avait parlé de la prophétie et du lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort. Mais il se souvenait surtout de la dernière phrase de la prophétie « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » Et Harry savait très bien se que cela voulait dire. Soit il tuerait Voldemort, soit c'est Voldemort qui le tuerait. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par le réveil qui lui indiqué qu'il était minuit et que c'était donc son anniversaire. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il commença par celui de Ron. Il lut d'abord la lettre :

« Cher Harry

Joyeux anniversaire ! Cette année je ne t'ai pas vraiment acheté de cadeaux

(Désolé !) mais je t'envoie un assortiment de bonbons sorcier pour te rappeler notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard express. Tu m'en avais offert et j'avais accepté volontiers. Aujourd'hui nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je te propose de venir à la maison tout le mois d'août. Mione est là depuis une semaine et Fred et Georges on t pleins de choses a te montrer (d'après se que j'ai compris !). Si tu es d'accord renvoie-moi vite Coq on viendra le plus rapidement possible

Très amicalement

Ron »

Harry décida de lui répondre immédiatement car il n'avait aucune envie de rester une semaine de plus chez les Dursley.

« Cher Ron

J'ai bien reçu ta carte et ton cadeau et je t'en remercie. Comme tu dois sûrement t'en douter j'ai très envie de venir chez toi pendant le mois d'août.

J'attends ta confirmation.

Amicalement

Harry »

Harry se relut et étant satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit il donna la lettre à Coq et lui demanda de l'apporter à Ron. Il décida d'ouvrir tous ces cadeaux avant de goûter aux bonbons de son ami. Il continua donc avec celui d'Hermione :

« Cher Harry

Tout d'abord je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! Je sais que l'on va

se voir ce mois-ci car j'imagine que tu vas venir chez Ron et que j'y suis déjà.

Il me tarde car tu m'as vraiment manqué. Ici sa va, sauf que je crois que Mme

Weasley pète un câble depuis que Fred et Georges ont ouvert leur magasin. Car

maintenant ils ont une bonne raison de faire leurs expériences stupides ! GAGNER

LEURS VIES !

Très amicalement

Hermione

PS : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Je sais que c'est un cadeau moldu mais

je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller dans le monde sorcier ressemant ! »

Harry se demanda se qu'Hermione avait bien pu lui acheter et il décida que le meilleur moyen de savoir était d'ouvrir le cadeau. Il le déballa donc et y découvrit un superbe survêtement de sport adidas. IL était simple, blanc avec la marque adidas en bleu, mais il le trouvait superbe ! Il voulut l'essayer tout de suite. Incroyable ! Il lui allait parfaitement, Harry ne savait pas comment

Hermione avait trouvé sa taille mais elle ne s'était vraiment pas trompée. Et il

finit par le hibou de l'école qui apportait deux lettres. Harry ouvrit la

première et fut heureux de découvrir qu'elle venait d'Hagrig :

« Harry

Joyeux anniversaire ! Il ne te reste plus que deux ans à Poudlard et quand tu ne

sera plus là tu me manqueras vraiment. J'espère que les Dursley ne t'embête pas

trop sinon tu sais où me trouver !

Sincèrement

Hagrid »

Il prit la deuxième lettre et y vit les résultat de ses BUSE ainsi qu'un mot de

McGonagall.

« Cher Mr Potter

Voici les résultats de vos BUSE ainsi que les fournitures dont vous aurez

besoin. La rentrée aura lieu comme chaque année le 1er septembre.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

potions : optimal

divagation : mauvais

botanique : bon

défenses contre les forces du mal : optimal

métamorphose : optimal

histoire de la magie : assez bon

Astronomie : optimal

sortilège : optimal

soin aux créatures magiques : optimal »

Harry était ravi de ses notes. Il savait que si il le voulait il pouvait

arrêter les potions malheuresement il en avait besoin pour devenir adjointe ainsi

que des sortilèges, de la métamorphose et de la défenses contre les forces du

mal. Harry se décida donc à ouvrir les bonbons de Ron pour se remonter le moral.

Il prit un chocogrenouille et la grenouille s'échappa par la porte qui était

resté ouverte. Harry qui avait la flemme de lui courir après ne bougea pas. Quand

il entendit son cousin hurlait ! « Au nom cet imbécile va réveiller Vernon et

Pétunia pourquoi cette fichu porte n'était pas fermé ! » Et comme pour confirmer

ce qu'il pensait il entendit l'oncle Vernon l'appeler :

V : » HARRY, VIENS ICI ! Beuglat-il. Harry se traîna jusqu'à la chambre de son

cousin

H : Quoi ? Quesqu'il se passe ?

V : Comment sa quesqu'il se passe ? Quesque cette chose fait dans la chambre de

ton cousin ? demanda-t-il plus furieux que jamais

H : Cette chose comme tu dis c'est un bonbon ! Et c'est un AMI qui me l'a

envoyé car aujourd'hui c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE tu sais ! Et elle n'aurait fait

aucun mal à cet imbécile » Harry sentait lui aussi la colère montait en lui mais

essaya de se contrôler. Il le devait jusqu'à ce qu'il aille chez Ron. Ce fut

Pétunia qui lui répondit d'un air dédaigneux

P : Alors dans votre monde vous mangé des grenouilles ! C'est bien se que je

disait vous êtes vraiment des monstres. » Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à

contrôler sa fureur

H : Ce n'est pas une VRAI grenouille c'est un chocolat qui a été ensorcelé et

on attend qu'elle redevienne en chocolat avant de la manger tu sais » Pétunia

allait ajouter quelque chose mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se

tourna vers l'oncle Vernon et demanda :

« Est ce que je peut retourner dans ma chambre maintenant ? » Vernon poussa un

grognement qui voulait sûrement dire oui. Après être arrivé dans sa chambre

Harry s'étendit sur son lit puis s'endormit fatigué pas se qui venait de lui

arriver.

**Vila le deuxième chapitre! Allez plus qu'un et jmarrete un peu ! Noubliez pas review! ( fais des petites yeux de chien battus!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** L'histoire d'une vie

**Auteur :** Ba moi hihi!

**Disclaimer** Malheuresement aucun personnages ne m'appartient tout est a la grande J-K Rowling ( a genoux devant elle , on sait jamais elle pourra peut etre me les prêtes ! ) seule l'histoire est a moi! Mais bon c'est déjà pas mal! non!

**Rating : **Enfait j'étais pas vraiment sure de moi donc j'ai mis R au cas ou... Et puis avec moi on sais jamais comment sa va tourner ( ange)

**Couples : **Alors la c'est surprise faut lire pour savoir ;)

**  
Chapitre 3 : Arrivée au Terrier**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla il vit que Coq était déjà revenu.

Il prit donc le mot de Ron et lut :

« Cher Harry

C'est vrai que je m'en doutais un peu ! Nous serons donc chez toi demain à 12 h

! (ne t'inquiète pas on utilisera pas la poudre de cheminette !)

A demain

Ron »

Super ! Harry n'aurait pas à supporter les Dursley un jour de plus. Et puis

voir ses amis lui ferait du bien car depuis la mort de son parrain il était

sombre. IL prépara ses valises puis descendit annoncer la nouvelle à l'oncle

Vernon.

V : «TU QUOI ? Rugit-il

H : JE PARS CHEZ UN AMI ! répondit Harry sur le même ton

V : Et quesqu'y te dit que je vais te laisser y aller ? répliqua-t-il essayant

de se calmer

H : Figure-toi que je ne te demande pas l'autorisation, je pars que vous le

vouliez ou non.

V : Bon et on doit t'emmener quelque part ? demanda l'oncle Vernon étant

conscient qu'il ne fallait pas trop énervé Harry, et puis il n'avait pas oublier

l'épisode Marge.

H : Non ils viennent me chercher

V : ICI ? reprit-il sur le même ton qu'au départ

H : Oui, ici ! Bon je monte dans ma chambre » Il ne laissa pas à l'oncle Vernon

le temps de répliquer, après tout Ron allait bientôt être là. Il entendit alors

une voiture arrivé et on sonna à la porte. Harry regarda sa montre, bizarre il

n'était qu'onze heures trente. Ne se posant pas plus de question il descendit,

les bagages dans les mains, prêt à quitter cette maison de fou. Mais arrivé à

la moitié de l'escalier il se figea. Se n'était pas Ron mais la tante Marge

accompagnée de ses fichu molosse. Il regarda tout à tour Vernon puis Pétunia

mais ils semblaient aussi étonnés que lui. Se fut Pétunia qui se remit le plus

vite :

P : « Marge ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! Nous ne nous attendions pas à ta visite

M : Oui je voulait vous faire une petite surprise ! répondit-elle ne semblant

pas avoir remarqué la tête d'enterrement que faisaient Harry et Vernon.

V : Et bien c'est réussi ! Mais dis-moi tu conte resté ? demanda-t-il inquiet

à l'idée quelle découvre le secret d'Harry

M : Et bien oui ! Pourquoi ? Je dérange ?

V : Non , non absolument pas viens installe toi ! C'est malheuresement ce moment

que choisis Dudley pour débarquer :

D : Alors cet imbécile est parti chez les monstres ? Soudain il vit la tante

Marge et se rendit conte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. C'est alors que

Marge remarqua la présence d'Harry et de ces valises

M : Et bien où tu vas avec ses valises ? Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre et

jeta un regard noir à Dudley.

H : Euh je… enfin je … euh… C'est Vernon qui l'interrompit

V : Il repart à Saint Brutus !

M : En plein été ? demanda Marge étonné

V : Oui car… Car… Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde se fut Dudley qui

trouva l'excuse. Sûrement pour se faire pardonner de la boulette qu'il avait

fait.

D : Oui car Harry a fait tellement de bêtises cette année que les professeurs

ont décider de le punir tout le mois d'août. Tout le monde poussa un « ou » de

soulagement

V : Oui c'est ça ! Et son professeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

M : A c'est bien ! très bien même ! Ce centre est décidément très bien ! »

Pétunia profita du fait que Marge ne regardait pas pour donner un billet de 20£

à Dudley qui avait l'air très fier de lui » Il faut punir les délinquants même

l'été. D'ailleurs si sa ne tenait qu'à moi ils ne rentreraient même pas chez eux

l'été… » Et elle continua sur le sujet mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait

entendu une voiture et cette fois sa devait vraiment être Ron et il savait que

Mr Weasley n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un professeur dans un centre pour jeunes

délinquants. En plus il n'avait pas dit à l'Oncle Vernon qui devait venir le

chercher. Car il y a deux ans Mr Weasley était déjà venu chercher Harry ici et

non seulement il avait fait exploser la cheminée mais en plus à cause de Fred,

Georges et leurs pralines Longuelangue. La langue de Dudley avait attend une

longueur assez extraordinaire. Il fut soulagé quand il entendit un coup de

klaxon

H : « C'est pour moi ! Bon j'y vais et à l'été prochain

V : Ouais, ouais à l'été prochain

M : Attend une seconde ! Vernon tu ne demandes pas à son professeur de rentrer

V : Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Bon vas-y mon garçon » Harry sortit le plus

vite qu'il pu et arriva devant un superbe ferrarri rouge pétard avec au volant

Mr Weasley, à côté de lui Ron, et derrière Fred et Georges. Tous firent de

grands sourires quand il le virent.

F : «Bé alors vieux, on se demandé se que tu faisait, on a faillit défoncer la

porte !

R :Oui, c'est sa ! Et puis on va faire une opération commando aussi tant que

tu y es ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel « content de te voir Harry !

continua t-il avec son éternel sourire

H : Moi aussi Ron ! A ma tante c'est pour sa que j'ai été un peu long !

Bonjour Mr Weasley ! dit-il ravi de retrouver ses amis

Mr W : Bonjour Harry Bon installe toi on va y aller.

H : Dites vous allez vraiment roulé d'ici jusqu'au Terrier ?

G : Bien sur que non ! Tu nous prend pour des moldus ou quoi ! répondit-il avec

un sourire malicieux

H : Mais alors co… » Mais avant qu'il ai pu terminer sa phrase il se retrouva

devant le terrier « Comment on a fait sa ?

R : C'est simple cette voiture est un portoloin. Il suffit de programmer un

endroit et si il n'y a pas de moldu autour elle disparaît ! » Harry n'était pas

très convaincu mais n'en dit rien. Il était content d'être ici, pourtant pas

aussi content qu'il ne l'avait espéré. « HARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

» Harry se retourna et vit Hermione qui lui sauta dans les bras.

He : Harry, je suis super contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Ha : Oui Hermione toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu

»il portait le survêtement qu'elle lui avait offert

He : Il te plait ? Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Quand enfin il réalisa

qu'elle parlait de son cadeau il répondit

Ha : Oui je l'adore ! Mais dis-moi comment tu as trouvé ma taille ? Hermione

eut un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage qui ne plus pas trop à Harry

He : Disons que je me suis renseigné !

Ha : Allez Mione ! Dis moi ! Silteplait ! Il avait un petit air de chien battu

qui fit craqué Hermione

He : Bon d'accord ! C'est Ron qui me l'a dit !

Ha : A j'm disait aussi !

F : Bon les amoureux sa fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend ! Vous venez oui

ou non ?

Ha : Ha ! ha ! Très drôle, on arrive ! » C'est alors qu'il remarqua Qu'Hermione

avait rougi

He : Euh, Harry, justement à ce sujet il faudrait que je te parle

Ha : Vas-y je t'en pris ! Mais à ce moment Ron débarqua

R : C'est moi ! Alors quesque vous vous racontez tout les deux ?

Ha : Bé Hermione allez me dire un truc, vas-y Mione ! répondit Harry qui

n'avait visiblement pas compris de quoi voulait lui parlait Hermione

He : non laisse tomber Harry je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Dit-elle visiblement

déçu

R : C'est parce que je suis là que …

He : Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! Bon y va ta mère doit nous attendre

R : Oui tu as raison ! Déjà qu'elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment sa ne sert

à rien de l'énerver encore plus. » Sur ce ils rentrèrent. Quand Mme Weasley vit

Harry elle le prit dans ses bras et manqua de l'étouffer

Mme W«Harry mon chéri, je suis si contente de te voir

H : Oui, moi aussi Mme Weasley » Voyant que sa mère ne relâcherait pas sa prise

Ron prit la parole

R : « Maman ! Si tu continu comme sa tu vas le tuer !

Mme W : Oh ! Oh oui ! Pardon, Harry, mon chéri, alors comment vas-tu ?

H : Bien, bien merci ! » Voyant que sa mère pourrait y resté une heure Ron prit

Harry par la manche et ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Ils franchirent donc la

porte suivit de près par Hermione.

R : «Alors Harry quesque tu as fait pendant le mois de juillet ?

Ha : A part m'emmerder, Vraiment rien !

He : Dites les garçon sa vous dirais qu'on aille au chemin de Traverse demain ?

Comme sa on sera tranquille tout le mois d'août ! » Harry et Ron se regardèrent

un instant puis hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Tout à cou une voix

venu d'en bas retentit « Mr Ronald Weasley descendez immédiatement ! »

R : «Au non quesque j'ai encore fait ? se plaignit Ron

He : Je serais toi je ne la ferais pas trop attendre parce qu'elle a l'air en

pétard !dit Hermine se retenant de rire devant la mine apeuré de Ron

R : Oui t'a raison je descend tout de suite ! Harry attendit que Ron soit

descendu puis pris la parole

Ha : Alors Mione quesque tu voulais me dire tout a l'heure ? Hermione rougit

He : euh Harry assied toi ! Harry obéit docilement. Voilà alors en fait je …

Enfin je… bon tu vois on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps. » Harry été amusé

par Hermione, elle s'emmêler totalement les pinceaux. En réalité il savait déjà

ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais il aurait aimé l'entendre de sa bouche.

Cependant si dans 2 min elle n'avait pas réussi alors Harry prendrait les choses

en main« Enfin et euh…. Je vais jamais y arri… » Mais avant qu'elle finisse sa

phrase Harry lui prit la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ha : Tu disais ?

He : Euh … enfin je… » Elle s'arrêta la et cette fois c'est elle qui embrassa

Harry

He : Je t'aime !

Ha : Sa tombe bien alors parce que moi aussi ! dit-il un petit sourire mesquin

aux lèvres et ils continuèrent à s'embrassait quand Ron rentra

R : Euh je suis désolé je dérange !

He : Mais non Ron absolument pas ! répondit-elle plus radieuse que jamais

R : Mais depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

Ha : Tout simplement parce que sa fait à peine cinq minute ! Alors quesque ta

mère voulait ?

R : Hein ? ah oui ! Nous dire que le repas est servi et qu'on peut descendre.

He : Bon bé on y va alors ! » Harry passa une soirée géniale même si il

n'écoutait pas trop se qu'on lui disait il était bien trop occupé a contempler

Hermione depuis le temps qu'il voulait sortir avec elle sa s'était enfin

concrétiser. Ils se tenaient la main sous la table pour que personne ne s'en

rende compte. Mais il y avait deux personne a cette table qui été au courant et

qui été très content pour leurs amis depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait. Ron et

Ginny !

**Et voila! Le 3ème chapitre! Jvous fait de gros bisoux a toutes et a bientot pour la suite ! et noubliez pas review ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** L'histoire d'une vie

**Auteur :** Ba moi hihi!

**Disclaimer** Malheuresement aucun personnages ne m'appartient tout est a la grande J-K Rowling ( a genoux devant elle , on sait jamais elle pourra peut etre me les prêtes ! ) seule l'histoire est a moi! Mais bon c'est déjà pas mal! non!

**Rating : **Enfait j'étais pas vraiment sure de moi donc j'ai mis R au cas ou... Et puis avec moi on sais jamais comment sa va tourner ( ange)

**Couples : **Alors la c'est surprise faut lire pour savoir ;)

**Chapitre 4 : Moments de pur bonheur**

Après avoir tous très bien manger, ils montèrent à leur chambre. Harry

accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent sur le pas de la

porte.

He : «Tu rentres ? lui demanda t-elle

Ha : Tu es sure que c'est bien prudent ? dit-il avec un sourire coquin

He : Si tu n'es pas un psychopathe, pervers échappé de l'asile, alors oui, je

crois que c'est prudent et même conseillé dans ton cas ! répondit elle d'une

voix sensuelle

Ha : Alors je rentre ! » Il la laisse passé en premier comme tout bon gentleman

mais à peine la porte fut-elle fermé qu'il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers

lui.

Ha : «Mlle Hermione Granger vous avez commis une grande erreur en me laissant

dans votre chambre !

He : Mais je demande à voir Mr Potter, je demande à voir ! souffla-t-elle

séductrice. Harry l'embrassa alors fougueusement puis s'attaqua à son cou.

Hermione, elle, lui caressait le dos descendant parfois jusqu'à ces fesses.

Tout à coup on ouvrit la porte. C'était Ginny !

G : « Euh, désolé je savais pas que vous étiez encore là ! dit-elle rouge comme

une tomate bien trop mure ! Je dérange ?

Ha : Oui un peu ! répondit Harry essayant de le faire passer pour de l'humour

mais n'y arrivant qu'à moitié. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir !

Ha : Me regarde pas comme ça Mione ! Je dis juste que sa serait sympas si Ginny

pouvait allé dormir avec Ron !

G : Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'y vais de toutes façons ! » Une fois

qu'elle fut parti, Hermione se dirigea vers la chaîne hi fi, et mit un morceau de

Britney Spears assez chaud pour faire monter la température.

He : «Tu vas me dire si sa te plait c'est assez connu sa s'appelle Slave For You

! dit-elle d'une voix innocente

Ha : Vas-y met ! répondit Harry qui s'était déjà allongé sur le lit. Mais

quand il entendit la musique il se leva et se mit à bouger en rythme de manière

assez sexy, puis il attira Hermione vers lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux

un moments puis Hermione se tourna de manière à se que son dos soit contre le

torse d'Harry. Elle se mit alors à danser en ondulant des hanches et en secouant

le bassin avec grâce et souplesse. Harry commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit

dans son pantalon mais n'en dit rien ! Il se contenta de la tourner vers lui et de

lui rouler le patin du siècle. Bizarrement se soir il n'avait pas juste envie de

coucher avec elle, il voulait s'amuser en s'excitant mutuellement. Et i avait

l'impression que c'était réciproque. Il l'attrapa donc par la taille et

l'allongea sur le lit puis se mit sur elle. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi

que se soit elle fit en sorte de se retrouver au-dessus. Elle n'était plus

vierge depuis déjà un petit moment et avec Harry elle voulait autre chose. Elle

voulait que leur désir l'un pour l'autre atteigne des sommets avant qu'il ne

passe à l'acte, et elle n'avait pas l'impression que se serait très dur vu comme

Harry était chaud. Mais elle avait des idées et contait bien les essayé. Elle

décida finalement à commencer par un massage digne de se nom. Elle se pencha à

son oreille et lui soufflât juste assez fort pour que se soit audible :

He : Harry sa te dirais que je te fasse un massage ? Se qui l'excita encore plus

que se qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Il se demanda combien de temps ils allaient tenir

mais il ne pariait pas sur beaucoup !

Ha : Montre moi se que tu sais faire ! répondit-il en se retournant. Quand il

fut de dos il sentit qu'elle lui enlevé son tee-shirt, normal elle allait lui

faire un massage non ? Mais quand elle commença à lui enlevé son pantalon il se

posa des questions

Ha : Dis moi Mione, tu es sure que t'as besoin d'enlever mon pantalon pour me

masser ? dit-il ironiquement

He : Bé oui ! Faut bien que j'apprécie la vue ! Alors là elle lui avait coupé

le souffle. Il s'était déjà fait pas mal de filles mais il n'aurait jamais pensé

sa d'Hermione. Elle qui passait ses journées à « s'éclater » le nez dans ses

bouquins. Non décidément il ne tiendrait pas longtemps du tout car cette facette

d'Hermione l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. A présent il se sentait à

l'étroit même dans son caleçon ! Hermione pris donc un produit de massage et

se mit à le masser en faisant bien attention à ne pas aller trop vite et d'aller

dans des endroits assez inattendu ! Harry était vraiment très heureux mais pas

totalement ! Une chose le chiffonnait lui il était à moitié nu mais Hermione

elle avait encore tout ses vêtements il se retourna donc rapidement. Si

rapidement qu'Hermione ne s'y attendant pas tomba sur le sol et Harry en profita

pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle ! Cette fois c'est lui qu prenait les

commande des opérations.

He : Harry quesque tu…

Ha : Chut laisse toi faire tu va pas être déçu t'inquiète ! » Il commença par

déboutonner son chemisier. A chaque bouton qu'il défaisait il embrassait sa peau

! Elle était vraiment douce ! Un peu comme celle d'un bébé ! Puis il lui enleva

entièrement et le lança par terre et il continua avec sa jupe qu'il fit glisser

sur ses jambes de gazelles ! Devaient-ils continuait les préliminaire ou passé

directement au chose sérieuse ! Pour lui pas de doutes il voulait l'avoir mais

il voulait le consentement d'Hermione et à en juger par les bruits qu'elle

faisait elle le voulait elle aussi. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle le

regarda il obtint sa confirmation ! Non aucun des deux ne pourrait tenir plus

longtemps ! Ils passèrent donc à l'acte ! Puis une fois finit s'endormirent !

Harry était au sommun de bonheur ! Hermione aussi était heureuse ! Il avait passé

un moment formidable et Harry étai vraiment une bête de sexe mais il lui

manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais elle se savait pas se que c'était ou

qui c'était elle s'endormit sur cette pensée. Cette nuit là elle fit des

rêves érotique mais ne pu voir du garçon que sont sourire ! Un sourire si franc

qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas à qui il pouvait appartenir !

**Petite note de l'auteur! **Ba cette fic n'a pas vraiment de review! Je sais je sais c'est que le début! Et loin de moi l'idée de l'arrété! Mais enfait je ne posteré le chapitre suivant que lorsque j'aurais eu 5 review...Moi faire du chantage ( ange) !mdr !Voila je compte sur vous! Gros bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** L'histoire d'une vie

**Auteur :** Ba moi hihi!

**Disclaimer** Malheuresement aucun personnages ne m'appartient tout est a la grande J-K Rowling ( a genoux devant elle , on sait jamais elle pourra peut etre me les prêtes ! ) seule l'histoire est a moi! Mais bon c'est déjà pas mal! non!

**Rating : **Enfait j'étais pas vraiment sure de moi donc j'ai mis R au cas ou... Et puis avec moi on sais jamais comment sa va tourner ( ange)

**Couples : **Alors la c'est surprise faut lire pour savoir ;)

**Chapitre 5 : Lendemains de doutes**

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla il était au comble du bonheur ! Il se retourna et vit qu'Hermione dormait toujours profondément. Il la regarda amoureux ! Quesque elle était belle quand elle dormait ! Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce q'elle se réveille.

Ha : Bonjour ma princesse !

He : Salut !

Ha : Alors heureuse ?

He : Oui très ! puis elle l'embrassa. Bon je vais prendre une douche, tu veux venir ?

Ha : Non ! Désolé mais je peut pas j'ai promis à Ron qu'on irai joué au quiddich avant de partir au chemin de traverse. Tu nous rejoins sur le terrain quand tu as fini ok ?

He : D'accord à tout à l'heure ! Puis elle rentra dans la salle de bain ! elle se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche. Non en réalité elle n'était pas si heureuse que sa ! Pas qu'elle avait été déçu ou qu'elle regretté !non, non ! Harry avait était été génial et elle avait vraiment prit son pied ! C'était plutôt par rapport aux rêves qu'elle avait fait cette nuit et à celui qu'elle

avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait écrite la carte d'anniversaire d'harry. Bien sur sa ne pouvait pas être le même garçon ! Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir

un sourire aussi beau, aussi sincère, aussi pur... En tout cas il ne l'avait jamais eu pour elle. Mais bien sur, qu'elle était bête ! IL LA DETESTE JAMAIS IL NE LA DESIRERAIT ! Jamais il ne désirerait un sang de bourbe. Non quesqu'elle venait de penser, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la désire elle le détestait ! Ou alors peut être qu'elle était attiré par lui justement parce qu'elle le détestait. Non elle ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui c'était Malefoy et il allait devenir Mangemort d'après ce que tout le monde disait. Bon c'est vrai qu'il tué toujours les rumeurs a se proposmais ! STOP ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser lui elle allait l'avoir sur le dostoute l'année alors elle pouvait l'oublier pendant les vacances ! Mais quesqu'elle raconté c'était fou comme il lui tardait de le revoir ! D'ailleurs c'était un peu pour sa qu'elle avait proposé aux garçon d'allé au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ! parce qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments pour lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas le pas le croisait car elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Soudain elle se rendit compte que l'eau était gelée et elle sortit de la douche. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle y était restée quand elle vit Ron et Harry arrivé tout essoufflés.

Ha : Mione sa va, tu vas bien ? demanda t-il anxieux

He : Bé oui Harry sa va très bien merci ! répondit-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils se faisaient tant de soucis. Pourquoi ?

R : POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE SA FAIT 45 MIN QU'ON T'ATTEND SUR LE TERRAIN ! VOILA POURQUOI !

He : A bon ? Si longtemps ? demanda –telle gêné mais remarquant quand même le couleur anormalement rouge des joues de Ron. Normal elle ne portait qu'une serviette !

Ha : Oui mione c'est pour sa, et quand en plus on on a vu que la porte de la salle de bain était verrouillé on a pris peur ! Tu comprends ?

He : Oui je suis vraiment désolé les garçons je ne voulait pas que vous vous fassiez du soucis ! dit-elle en les prenants dans ses bras !

Ha : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon fini de te préparer et rejoins nous en bas ok ?

He : Euh ok ! Mais Harry tu pourrait resté un peu silteplait faudrait que je te parle .Ron on te rejoint après ! Harry afficha, pas très discrètement il faut le dire, un sourire coquin

R : Euh oui ! Oui bien sur ! répondit-il devenant plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà si c'était possible. Il savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils coucheraient ensemble dès le premier jour. Ils attendirent que Ron sorte puis Harry se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione.

Ha : Tu voulais ? demanda t-il sachant très bien se que c'était. Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'embrasser fougueusement. Baiser que Harry lui rendit avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de passer au stade supérieur. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent rejoindre Ron. Là, ils entendirent Charlie criait et claquer la porte en partant mais ne comprirent pas se qu'il avait dit.

Ha : Quesqu'il se passe Ron ? demanda-t-il inquiet

R : Non c'était juste mon frère Charlie ! répondit-il apparemment ailleurs

He : Charlie est venu ici ? Mais pourquoi n'est il pas resté ?

R : Et bien, il c'est engeulé avec ma mère a propos d'un truc et il est partit furieux. Au fait Harry il te passe le bonjour ! Harry et Hermione comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas en demander plus et ils se rendirent donc au chemin de traverse.

**Note de l'auteur! **Bon j'aime pas trop se chapitre! Sa fait un moment que je l'avais écrit et ché pa jle trouve vide... Mais je pense que je vais reprendre les chapitres écrit et les modifié un peu! Jdevrais pouvoir y arriver vu qu'il me retse juste 2 semaine de note ( hihi ) Pour les review je sais c'estpas bien le chantage... Mais j'aieu mes review ( chui toutes contente) et franchement quand on écritsa fait super plaisir de voir que sa plait! On va pas s'arréter en si bon chemin! Je vous posterai donc la suite quand y'aura 10review... c'est pas bien hein ! Je sais! Méchante fille! Mdr allé jousfait de gros gros bisouxxxxxxxxxx et mirciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos review sa fé triiiiiiiiiii plésir!


End file.
